leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dominion
Dominion (or League of Legends: Dominion) is a game mode in League of Legends. Champions battle on a new map called the Crystal Scar. Players were able to play Dominion in a nearly complete state at GamesCom (August 17-21) in Europe and at PAX Prime (August 26-28) in North America. A limited time open beta began on Sept 21, 2011 and lasted approximately two hours. Another limited beta testing started on September 23, 2011. Dominion was released to the public at 6:00am PDT on September 26, 2011. __TOC__ Development Dominion was officially announced on the main website as the new capture-and-hold game mode on League of Legends on Thursday, August 4, 2011. Even though there was no information about this new mode before the announcement there was a large build-up for it on the Kalamanda storyline on the Journal of Justice Issues. Main differences The dominion game mode allows for a fast-paced match of 15-20 minutes involving many small skirmishes. There are several differences from the other game mode, these are: * Champions start at level three with 1375 gold. * There is a constant aura on this map granting all champions adjusted stats: ** 15% armor penetration. ** 5% magic penetration. ** 20% healing reduction. (this stacks additively with other healing reduction effects) ** mana regeneration bonus. ** A fixed experience gain over time. * Increased gold gain over time. (6 gold per second) * Reduced gold gain by killing champions * Increased gold gain by killing minions. * The Recall spell now takes 4.5 seconds to teleport back to your base. * Respawn times are reduced. Gameplay Dominon is a capture-and-hold game mode, where two teams of five players each will compete on the Crystal Scar Field of Justice to try and destroy the enemy nexus. The nexus is untargetable and has five-hundred life points. These life points can only be diminished by controlling more Capture points than the enemy team: the more points you control, the faster it goes. When both teams have the same amount of capture points, neither nexus will be damaged. Killing an enemy champion also reduce the nexus by 2 HP. Capture points There are five capture points in Dominion which start out as neutral points on the map which the players will have to capture. The capture points must be captured by right-clicking on the point, this will cause the champion to channel for a set amount of time, the more Champions that are channeling the faster it get's converted to your teams side. When a point has already been captured by an opposing team you will need to channel twice: once to make it neutral and once more to capture it for your team. Buffs There are also a brand new set of buffs, these new buffs came in three forms: Greater Relics, Health Relics and Speed Shrines. Greater Relics are consumable resources located in the middle of the map that yield an individual benefit and respawn at fixed intervals. Health Relics are items that provide champions using them with an instant burst of HP and mana. These were placed to counter the advantage that sustainable champions had. Speed Shrines provide a short bonus to any champion who enters their sphere of influence. Items League of Legends: Dominion will feature new items to complement the new fast-paced gameplay and also, lots of items from the other maps will not be available on Dominion. All champions have had their recommended items tailor-made for Dominion, making it easy for players to adapt their builds. Spells League of Legends: Dominion will also feature new Summoner Spells and Masteries to accommodate the new gameplay. As there will be no Turrets in Dominion and there are speed boost shrines the summoner spells and with their respective masteries will be replaced by and . Also, and have been removed. Quest One or two quests will be issued to both teams after the 5 minute mark. They are usually about capturing or defending a designated capture point. Completing these quests will remove one quest for the opponent, sap the enemy nexus health, bestow a buff "mark of the conqueror" with 10% bonus damage. Quests will be re-issued 5 minutes after completion. Scoring system Because capture and hold is not meant to be kill based, Riot introduced a scoring system, not to be confused with the health of nexus. Though kills are still there, they are not as significant as in Summoner's Rift or the Twisted Treeline. The more points earned by completing quests, defending, neutralizing nodes or capturing them, the more IP and Exp Points. Gallery Untitled-1 copy.jpg|Dominion Logo Crystal Scar Concept Art.jpg|Crystal Scar Concept Art LeagueOfLegends Dominion Artwork1.jpg|Dominion Artwork 1 LeagueOfLegends Dominion Artwork2.jpg|Dominion Artwork 2 LeagueOfLegends Dominion Artwork3.jpg|Dominion Artwork 3 LeagueOfLegends Dominion Artwork4.jpg|Dominion Artwork 4 League-of-Legends-Dominion-LoL.jpg|Dominion Artwork 5 Dominion.jpg|Dominion Capture the Claw.jpg|Capture the Claw Fight at Boneyard.jpg|Fight at Boneyard Fight at Windmill.jpg|Fight at Windmill Game Mode Spotlight mxDJTjng3_o External Links * League of Legends: Dominion * League of Legends: Dominion - Gameplay Behind The Scenes * League of Legends: Dominion - Art and Sound Behind The Scenes * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N0A60mM8BIU - Dominion Gameplay 1 * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5jkSaUaqeFU - Dominion Gameplay 2 References Category:Game modes